Maternal sera and cord blood will be prospectively collected. Immunoglobulin subclasses IgM, IgG, IgG1 and IgG2 will be measured in these sera and in sera collected from infants with necrotizing enterocolitis. Whether immunodeficiency or hypersensitivity causes NEC will be inferred from the immunoglobulin levels.